OS New Years Eve
by PARADA
Summary: Quand des histoires restent inachevés et les relations sont compliqués, le Nouvel An peut devenir explosif!


**J'ai eu de l'inspiration et je me suis dit que je vous en ferais part!**

* * *

><p>« Bella ! » Alice ouvre la porte d'un grand geste, le visage rouge pivoine. Elle me regarde d'un air désespéré et je regrette déjà presque d'avoir proposé mon aide.<p>

« Alice… » Je lui souris et me baisse un peu pour pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras. Je ferme les yeux et inspire son parfum si familier. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point elle m'avait manquée. « Ca fait tellement longtemps. » Son sourire est au moins aussi large que le mien quand elle me tire à l'intérieur, dans la chaleur de sa maison.

« Tu m'as manquée. » Reflète-elle mes pensées. Elle pince doucement mon coude, puis se retourne en passant une main dans ses cheveux foncés. « Oh, j'ai été tellement bête, Bella. » Elle souffle bruyamment et se penche afin de ramasser le bac remplit de verres qu'elle avait placé à côté de la porte. « Je me disais que vu que je rentrais hier soir, j'aurais assez de temps pour tout préparé aujourd'hui. J'avais déjà commandé le traiteur, mais il s'est trompé dans les proportions et les boissons auraient dû arriver il y a plus d'une heure. En plus il ce trouve que plusieurs personnes ont demandé à loger ici et je ne sais même pas où mes parent gardent le linge propre maintenant qu'ils ont réarrangé la maison. » Elle continue à parler à une vitesse affolante et je la suis dans le salon, où la table à manger a déjà été poussé contre le mur, près de le baie vitrée. « En plus je ne me suis réveillée à seulement quatorze heure. Tu te rends compte ? J'étais tellement épuisée par le voyage que j'ai dormi dix-sept heures ! » Elle pose le bac sur la table drapée d'une magnifique nappe blanche. Elle pourra probablement la jeter demain matin, à cause de tout les gens qui vont certainement la tâcher. Elle dispose les verres, créant une pyramide en cristal. « En plus il se trouve qu'Emmett à invité tout un tas de ses amis donc nous pourrons profiter de la compagnie plus qu'agréable de gamins qui rêvent de se taper des filles plus âgées et… »

Je l'interromps doucement, souriant à son attitude pressée. « Wow, Alice… Ok, quel est le premier problème qui doit être réglé ? » Elle soupire et ferme les yeux quelques secondes puis hoche la tête.

« D'accord. » Murmure-t-elle silencieusement, comme si elle venait de terminer un monologue intérieur, puis elle se retourne vers moi. « Est-ce que tu pourrais t'occuper des apéritif pendant que je termine la décoration ? » Je me débarrasse de mon manteau, puis hoche la tête.

« Bien sûr, je te fais ça tout… »

« Hé, Alice, je n'ai trouvé que ces plats ci, est-ce que ce sont les bons ? Parce qu'il n'y en avait pas en argent là où tu m'as dit de regarder. » Un jeune homme blond entre dans la pièce, tenant dans ses mains plusieurs larges plats en cristal. Immédiatement un sourire apparaît sur le visage d'Alice.

« Jasper. » Elle s'approche de lui et pose une main sur sa taille. « Voici Bella. » Dit-elle en faisant un signe vers moi. Jasper dépose les plats sur la table et s'avance vers en quelques pas, puis me tend une main. Il est vraiment très beau.

« Oh, Bella, la meilleure amie. » Il serre ma main longuement. « Alice m'a tellement parlé de toi. »

Je regarde Alice d'un air inquisiteur. « Euh… » J'aimerais dire là même chose, mais je n'ai aucune idée de qui est cette personne. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Alice ne m'a pas dit qu'elle ramenait quelqu'un pour Nouvel An ? Ou pourquoi elle n'a jamais mentionné qu'elle voyait quelqu'un ? « Oui, ravie de faire ta connaissance. » Je me rattrape rapidement.

Il lâche m'a main et je recule doucement vers la cuisine. « Bon, je vais m'y mettre. » Alice me jette un regard reconnaissant avant de se tourné vers Jasper.

« Mon amour, je t'ai dit de regarder dans l'armoire de droite, pas celle de gauche. »

Sa voix est étouffée quand la porte se referme derrière moi. J'aimerais dire que ça ne me fait rien qu'elle ne m'ait pas parlé de lui, mais je ne comprends pas vraiment. Je veux dire, ok, nous allons à l'école dans deux états différents, mais nous nous parlons tout de même au moins deux fois par semaine au téléphone et il n'est pas vraiment question qu'elle ait simplement oublié de mentionner le fait qu'elle a un copain. Combien de choses ont changé dans sa vie ? De quoi ne me suis-je pas rendu compte ?

« Hé, Bella. » Je mets deux quiches dans le four au moment où Emmett entre dans la cuisine et vient passer son bras sur mon épaule. Il pose un baiser mouillé sur ma joue.

« Hé, t'as grandit ! » Je m'exclame surprise. Quand j'avais quitté Forks en août, il avait à peine ma taille et maintenant il me dépasse de loin.

« Et j'ai prit du muscle aussi. » Dit-il en levant son bras et contracte son biceps. Il m'examine avec attention, les sourcils froncés. « Par contre tu es toujours aussi pâle. » Il pince ses lèvres d'un air faussement désapprobateur. « Je croyais que tu ressemblerais moins à un vampire en revenant d'Arizona après cinq mois. » Je rigole et le pousse doucement.

« Hé ! J'y vais pour étudier, pas pour me promener les fesses à l'air. » Je roule les yeux. « Ne prends pas la grosse tête maintenant que tu es enfant unique ici. »

Emmett ricane et hausse les épaules. « Ouais, sans blagues. Je reçois tout ce que je veux maintenant qu'Alice et Edward sont partis à l'université. Dommage que ce ne soit que pour un an. » Il soupire. « Si seulement ils étaient partis il y a des années de cela. »

Alice entre dans la pièce et fronce les sourcils en regardant son frère. « Tu es encore là ? » Demande-t-elle. « Le train d'Edward arrive dans un quart d'heure, tu aurais dû être parti depuis longtemps ! » Lui reproche-t-elle.

Emmett hausse simplement les épaules et enfonce un croque-en-bouche entre ses lèvres. « Les trains auront au moins une demi-heure de retard avec toute la neige. »

« Je viens de vérifier et il n'y aucun problème de neige. » Elle a l'air d'être sur le point d'exploser et Emmett s'en rend compte parce qu'il se penche pour attraper ses clés sur le comptoir.

« C'est bon, j'y vais. » Dit-il en quittant rapidement la pièce avant que quiconque ne puisse rajouter un mot.

« Oh, il m'énerve. » S'exclame-t-elle. Elle me regarde et je sais immédiatement ce qu'elle va me dire. Je reconnais le regard prudent dans ses yeux. « Est que tu lui as parlé depuis que tu es parti ? » Demande-t-elle avec délicatesse.

Je termine de réglé la minuterie du four, prenant bien mon temps, puis me retourne vers elle. « Non. » Je ne veux pas la regarder. Je ne veux pas voir la pitié sur son visage. La vérité c'est que je suis pathétique. Je suis pathétique. Parce que j'étais amoureuse d'Edward. Je le suis probablement toujours.

Ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne histoire. Le genre de chose que l'on entend tellement souvent : je lui avais dit que je ressentais quelque chose pour lui, en juillet, deux semaines avant que je ne quitte Forks pour partir en Arizona et qu'il parte à New Hampshire, Hanover afin de s'installer dans le campus de Dartmouth. Je lui avais dit exactement ce qui en était. Que je voulais être avec lui. Je m'étais ouverte à lui et il m'avait gentiment rejeté. 'Il me trouvait gentille et jolie mais ses sentiments envers moi étaient purement amicaux.' Deux semaines après la rentrée il avait une copine. Alice m'avait dit qu'apparemment Tanya était très sympa.

Ca avait fait tellement plus de mal que je n'aurais pu anticiper. Tellement beaucoup plus. Et même si ça fait à présent presque six mois que je ne l'aie plus vu, il n'y a pas un jour durant lequel je ne pense pas à lui. Pas un seul. J'ai encore l'impression que c'était hier qu'il avait brisé mon cœur. Et ça fait d'autant plus mal qu'il n'a probablement plus pensées à moi depuis cette après-midi chaude et ensoleillé.

La vérité c'est que je ne veux pas le voir. Je ne veux plus le voir parce que j'ai peur que ça fasse aussi mal qu'il y a six mois.

« Il veut te voir tu sais. » Dit-elle en mordillant sa lèvre. « Tu lui manques. » Je lui souris, même si je n'en ai pas dû tout envie. 'Je lui manque.' Si seulement c'était le cas.

« Ouais… » Dis-je vaguement, puis je frotte mes mains pour changer de sujet. « Alors qu'est-ce qu'il fait faire ? »

Elle secoue la tête et fait un vague signe de main. « Oh, c'est bon, on vient de finir ici en bas. Jasper est allé prendre une douche et je dois simplement encore mettre les draps sur les lits. » M'explique-t-elle lorsque nous montons les escaliers. « Tu peux prendre ta douche dans la salle de bain d'Edward si tu veux, je crois qu'elle est nettement plus propre que celle d'Emmett. Rejoins-moi dans ma chambre, comme ça on se prépare ensemble. » Me commande-t-elle exaltée. J'avais oublié à qu'elle point elle devient autoritaire lorsqu'elle est excitée. Mais ce n'est pas grave parce que lorsque je rentre dans la chambre d'Edward c'est comme si il ne s'était pas passé six mois depuis que j'avais senti son odeur et que j'avais vu ces draps dorés et l'énorme baie vitrée qui donne sur la forêt. Je voudrais me coucher sur son lit, juste un instant, mais je continue ma route jusque dans sa salle de bain.

Il y a laissé son déodorant à côté du lavabo et je ne peux m'empêcher de vaporiser son odeur dans la pièce, même si ce n'est pas la même chose sans la chaleur et la fermeté de son corps qui va avec.

Quand j'ouvre la porte d'Alice, elle est en train de se maquiller devant le miroir, dans ses sous-vêtements. Elle est aussi musclée que d'habitude et je me sens un peu coupable de ne pas avoir commencé à faire du sport une fois que j'aurais déménagé, comme je me l'étais promit. « Ah, montre-moi ce que tu va mettre ce soir. » Me dit-elle alors que je pose mon sac de voyage sur son lit.

« Rien de très extravagant. » Je soupire parce que je m'y attendais déjà. Elle va probablement m'obliger à mettre un de ses robes trop moulantes. « Juste un jean noir et une blouse. » Je change rapidement de sujet. « Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé de Jasper ? » Alice arrête son application de mascara afin de me regarder.

« Parce que je savais à quel point tu avais du mal avec… » Elle se racle la gorge. « Et bien, tout ce qui c'était passé et… »

« Tu ne voulais pas me faire me sentir mal. » Je complète sa phrase. Elle me jette un regard désolé. « Tu crois sérieusement que je n'aurais pas été contente pour toi ? Ou que je t'en aurais voulu parce qu'il se trouve que tu es heureuse ? »

« Parce que tu ne l'est pas ? » S'enquit-elle, connaissant parfaitement la réponse à cette question.

« Oh, mon dieu, ça n'a rien avoir avec ça. » Je frotte mon front, frustrée. « Je sais pas comment tu peux croire que j'aurais été aussi égoïste. »

« Je sais, tu as raison. » Me dit-elle. « Mais tu es ma meilleure amie et je déteste te savoir malheureuse donc j'imagine que c'était juste plus facile de ne pas parler de tout ça. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. » Elle marque une longue pause. « Il me rend vraiment heureuse tu sais. On ne se connait que depuis trois mois, mais je crois bien que je l'aime. » Je m'apprête à la féliciter lorsqu'elle fait la remarque : « J'aimerais vraiment que toi aussi tu saches ce que ça fait. »

Et bien Alice, j'aimerais le savoir, moi aussi.

« Tu sais quoi… » Je soupire à nouveau, m'imaginant qu'elle va encore vouloir parler d'Edward, mais elle me surprend. « Pourquoi on ne commencerait pas la fête déjà maintenant. »

Elle montre une bouteille de champagne posé sur sa commode. Je rigole. « Il est à peine dix-huit heure. » Alice fait une moue.

« C'est le dernier jour de l'an. Je crois qu'on peut se permettre une petite folie, non ? » Elle fait un clin d'œil en débouchant la bouteille et éclate de rire lorsque le champagne commence à mousser. Elle me tend une coupe de mousseux. « Cul sec. » S'écrie-t-elle fortement avant de terminer son verre d'un seul trait. « Oh, mon dieu, il est délicieux. » Marmonne-t-elle en se resservant et je suis son exemple parce que c'est le dernier jour de l'an et que j'aurais bien besoin d'un petit coup de pouce si je veux terminer cette soirée sans me briser en milles morceaux.

Je suis déjà bien pompette lorsqu'Alice me force à porter sa robe foncé et je me dis qu'elle avait probablement déjà planifié ça depuis des semaines. Je suis un peu saoul alors que nous accueillons les invités et que Mike essaie de poser sa main sur mes fesses en me faisant la bise.

Je suis enivrée en entendant 'Bella' derrière moi et malgré mon état d'intoxication je reconnais immédiatement cette voix. Mon corps se rend compte de sa présence avant même que je ne le vois de mes propres yeux. J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un empoigne mes tripes quand je me retourne pour lui faire fasse et un coup de poing me coupe le souffle quand nos regards se croisent.

« Ed… Edward. » Rien que de prononcé son nom fait tinter et picoter ma langue. Il est tellement plus beau que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Ses cheveux sont plus long, plus emmêlés aussi et il a l'air fatigué, ses lèvres formant une moue. Il sourit en me regardant et j'ai envie de le frapper.

« Tu es… »

« Bella ! » Jacob s'écrie de l'autre côté de la pièce et un rictus barre son visage. Edward détourne son regard de Jacob et nous nous regardons à nouveau.

« J'espérais juste que nous pourrions nous parler à un moment ou un autre. Ca fait tellement longtemps. » Dit-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule, près de ma nuque et son touché me brûle. Je peux sentir la marque de brûlure. Je vais probablement garder une cicatrice pour toujours. Je payerai toute l'or du monde pour qu'il ne retire jamais sa main. Et c'est exactement pour ça que je recule, haletante. Sa main glisse le long de mon bras puis retombe près de son propre corps. Je ne le regarde pas dans les yeux lorsque je lui parle.

« Ouais… Plus tard peut-être. » Dis-je en me tournant dans la direction de Jacob.

« Attend, Bella. » Essaie-t-il de m'arrêter, mais il ne peut pas y arriver. Je ne peux pas retomber dans le piège qu'est Edward Cullen. Je ne peux pas revenir à la case départ après tout ce travaille que j'ai effectué pour ne plus penser à lui. Il ne peut pas me faire espérer à chaque fois que je le vois. Et c'est pour cette raison que, lorsque Jacob me relève de sol en me serrant contre lui, j'entoure sa taille en riant, l'alcool coulant dans mes veines, embrouillant mon cerveau.

« Bella. » Murmure-t-il en me posant par terre. Je réajuste ma robe et je sais que je dois avoir l'air stupide tellement je souris.

« Alors comment ça va à UA ? » Demande-t-il en prenant une gorgée du liquide ambre dans son verre.

« Vraiment bien. Difficile. » Dis-je, puis je me penche sur la pointe des pieds afin de pouvoir presser ses joues. « T'es tout beau. » Je m'exclame et il ricane en me repoussant doucement, roulant des yeux. Je rigole et le pousse à mon tour et pendant deux secondes c'est comme si nous avions à nouveau treize ans et que nous trainions dans la grange derrière sa maison. « Alors… » Dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « Où est cette personne si spéciale que tu voulais me présenter. »

Jacob tourne la tête vers le buffet où une jeune fille aux longs cheveux auburn, ondulés parle avec Seth, qui est dans la classe d'Emmett. « Nessie. » Dit-il, les yeux scintillant. « Tu n'as pas idée à quel point elle est spéciale. » Me confie-t-il avec tendresse. Comme si elle peut sentir son regard sur elle, Nessie se tourne vers nous et fait un petit signe de main auquel nous répondant tout les deux.

« On doit certainement aller manger un bout un de ces jours. D'accord ? » Je lui fais promettre et il hoche la tête.

« Bien sûr. » M'assure-t-il.

Alice est encore plus saoule que moi et Jasper la maintient debout, tout sourire. Elle passe ses bras autour de son torse et le serre fort et il caresse sa joue avec affection. Plus loin, Emmett parle avec Rosalie. Ce qui est assez bizarre parce que dans toutes les années durant lesquels nous étions dans la même classe, je n'ai jamais vu Rosalie parler à quelqu'un sans le regard typique qui te fait sentir comme une moins que rien. En fait, je ne crois pas que je l'ai déjà vu sourire avant cet instant même. C'est donc encore plus étrange que ce soit à cause d'Emmett parce que j'aurais pensé qu'elle se sentirait trop supérieure pour parler à quelqu'un qui a un an de moins qu'elle. En fait elle est encore plus jolie quand elle sourit.

Jasper entre dans la cuisine lorsque je m'occupe de mettre les amuse-gueules sur les plateaux qu'Alice a préparés.

« Je viens juste chercher un verre d'eau pour Alice. » Dit-il en ouvrant toutes les armoires.

« L'armoire à ta gauche. » Dis-je en levant ma spatule. Il me remercie et sort une bouteille d'eau du frigo.

« Elle est vraiment géniale. » Je lève les yeux vers lui, mais il est concentrer sur son remplissage de verre. « Elle est unique. » Dit-il, un sourire en coin déformant ses lèvres. « Je sais très bien qu'elle ne t'a pas parlé de moi. Tu dois probablement te demander ce que je fais là. » Remarque-t-il, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air incertain. Il se demande probablement si elle est sérieuse à propos de lui.

Oh, mon dieu, je suis vraiment trop ivre pour pouvoir m'occuper de ça. « Ecoute, Jasper. Depuis que je là connais, Alice n'a jamais été avec quelqu'un durant plus d'un mois. » Il hausse les sourcils, surpris et je hausse les épaules, faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas afficher un rictus. « Tout ça pour dire que tu es sur le bon chemin. » Je l'assure. « Tu ne serais pas ici si ce n'était qu'un jeu. »

Il reste silencieux et tente de jauger ma sincérité. « Merci, Bella. » Puis il sort de la cuisine, son verre à la main.

Je commence à me sentir vraiment mal et je suis entrain de peser le pour et le contre pour prendre les choses en main et de mettre mon doigts dans ma gorge avec je ne me mette à vomir partout quand la porte s'ouvre à nouveau. Mon sourire s'efface lorsque je vois Edward se tenir là, dans l'entrée. Il reste à sa place pendant quelques secondes, ne sachant clairement pas quoi faire ou dire et je continue de remplir le plateau. « Est-ce que je peux t'aider ? » J'essaie de parler le plus professionnellement possible, comme si c'était un invité comme les autres.

« Bella. » Je ne le regarde toujours pas et il répète encore une fois mon nom en s'approchant. « Bella. » Cette fois il attrape mon poignet et je me libère rapidement, haletante. Comment peut-il me toucher ?

Il me regarde surpris, puis baisse sa main. « Excuse-moi. » Marmonne-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Edward ? » Je lui demande, évitant tout contact visuel. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait juste parler pendant un instant ? Aller quelque part de calme ? » Il passe une main dans ses cheveux. Je ne le vois pas, mais je sais qu'il vient de le faire. « S'il te plaît. »

Je commence à lui expliquer que je suis occupée, mais il m'interrompt. « Alice m'a dit que je t'ai fait du mal, Bella. »

J'arrête mes mouvements et scrute mes mains qui tremblent dangereusement. Elle lui a dit ? « Non. » Je le regarde et me force à sourire. « Elle a dû se tromper. Je vais bien. » Je soulève le plateau du comptoir et lui souris une fois de plus, même si je ne me sens plus du tout joyeuse. « Excuse-moi. » Je demande en attendant qu'il fasse un pas de côté afin de me laisser passer. Quand il ne bouge toujours pas, je lui donne un coup d'épaule et force mon passage. Son parfum m'entour et je dois m'obliger à ne pas fermer les yeux. Il n'est qu'un invité comme les autres.

Je pose le plateau sur le buffet et Alice vient me rejoindre. « Oh, Bella je suis tellement contente de te revoir. » Dit-elle en me serrant. « Tu m'as tellement, tellement manquée. » Me confie-t-elle. Je veux lui demander pourquoi elle le lui a dit et lui dire que je lui en veux, mais je ne veux pas lui faire de la peine. Je sais qu'elle va le prendre très mal. Donc je la serre moi aussi.

« Tu m'as manquée aussi, Alice. »

« Regarde. » Murmure-t-elle en faisant un signe vers un coin de la pièce. Là où Rosalie est assise dans un fauteuil, Emmett posté sur l'accoudoir. Il a passé son bras derrière elle et il est penché afin que leurs visage soit proches, l'un de l'autre. « Il a toujours eu un faible pour elle. » Rosalie était avec Edward pendant quelques mois donc je ne sais pas comment elle pourrait être avec son plus jeune frère sans que ça ne devienne bizarre. « J'étais assez surprise qu'elle vienne ce soir. »

Nous les regardons rigoler et quand Emmett passe ses doigts sur la joue de Rosalie, Alice frappe dans ses mains, attendrie.

« Bon, vient, on va danser. » Me dit-elle en attrapant ma main. Je rigole et secoue la tête.

« Je vais juste me rafraîchir un peu. Je te rejoins tout de suite. » Je lui promets et elle va rejoindre Jessica et Angela sur la piste de danse improvisée.

Mes jambes sont lourde dans l'escalier et je trébuche sur la dernière marche, mais me rattrape à la rampe avant de tomber. Toutes les salles de bain sont occupées donc je me dirige vers celle d'Edward à la fin du couloir. Je ne me reconnais presque pas en regardant dans le miroir. Je ne me suis jamais trouvé particulièrement jolie, donc j'imagine que je peux comprendre pourquoi il ne voulait pas être avec moi. Mais ce soir je suis presque à sa hauteur. Alice m'a maquillée les yeux et mes cheveux sont plus épais et ondulés que d'habitude. Je pose mes mains mouillées sur mes joues rosées par l'alcool en scrutant chaque centimètre carré de mon visage. Je me tourne et ajuste ma robe, palpant furtivement ma poitrine. Evidemment je ne suis toujours pas assez jolie pour lui parce que mon nez n'est pas très fin et droit et que mes dents sont un peu trop grandes pour ma bouche, mais je pourrais apprendre à aimer voir ma réflexion dans le miroir si je ressemble toujours à ce qu'Alice a fait de moi aujourd'hui.

Lorsque je sors de la salle de bain, je retrouve Edward couché sur son lit, la tête reposant sur son bras replié. Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'admirer et je dois me tenir à l'embrasure de la porte tellement mes jambes se remettent à trembler. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a une telle emprise sur moi. Comment il peut me faire sentir comme une fillette de dix ans rien qu'en étant là.

Je calcule mes chances d'arriver à sortir de la pièce sans qu'il ne m'aperçoive. Ce n'est pas énorme.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas te déranger. » Dis-je en me pressant vers la porte.

Son silence est aussi remarquable que s'il avait crié mon nom et je me retourne vers lui juste un instant. Il me scrute, appuyé sur ses coudes.

« Arrête de m'éviter, s'il te plaît. » Me demande-t-il et l'expression sur son visage m'empêche de bouger.

« Je ne t'évite pas. » Je contre, incertaine, les sourcils froncés.

Il se relève lentement, comme de peur de m'effrayer et je le regarde avancer vers moi. Il ne s'arrête que quand il est à quelques centimètres de moi. « Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir fait de la peine pendant les vacances, Bella. » Dit-il sincèrement et je sais que les coins de mes lèvres doivent pointer vers le bas. « Je t'ai rejetée par ce que tu es la meilleure amie de ma sœur et parce que nous allons dans des écoles dans des différents états à présent et je pensais vraiment que c'était juste la bonne chose à faire. » M'explique-t-il sans me lâcher du regard. « Mais tu es vraiment géniale et le gars qui aura la chance d'être avec toi sera le mec le plus chanceux de la terre. » Un faible sourire illumine son visage. « Je te jure que je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine. »

« Je comprends Edward. » Je réponds la gorge serrée. « Franchement, je ne t'en veux pas. Tu n'étais juste pas amoureux de moi. » Il passe une main dans ses cheveux, clairement mal à l'aise.

« Je suis désolé… »

« Tu ne peux pas te forcer. » Je tente de mon mieux de ne pas lui montrer que je suis sur le point d'éclater en sanglot. « Et puis je suis contente que tu sois heureux maintenant. » Il fronce les sourcils, incompréhensif et je continue afin de clarifier. « Que tu aie trouvé quelqu'un qui te convienne. » Son visage se détend quand il comprend de qui je parle.

« Oh, Tanya. » Il ne sourit pas en prononçant son nom et ses yeux ne scintillent pas. « Oui, elle est… » La fin de sa phrase est étouffée par le décompte qui commence en bas.

« Neuf… » Les éclats de voix nous atteint depuis les salon. Le décompte à commencé. Il me regarde et c'est comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois. Je sais que quelque chose est en train de se passer.

« Huit. »

« Sept. » Il passe sa main sur sa nuque.

« Tu es très jolie ce soir. »

« Six. » Les gens crient fort et je peux sentir l'excitation dans leur voix.

« Cinq. »

« Merci. » Je réponds froidement.

« Quatre. »

Il fronce les sourcils et il semble indécis. Il hausse la main. « Trois. » Il pose sa main sur ma joue et je fléchis en direction de ses doigts afin de mieux ressentir son touché. Il ne peut pas faire ça.

« Deux. »

Il me regarde dans les yeux et je le fixe en retour. Il lèche ses lèvres et mon cœur bat si fort qu'il pourrait à tout moment exploser dans ma poitrine.

« Un. »

Il se penche vers moi et ses lèvres touchent enfin les miennes.

Depuis toutes ses années que je le trouvais si attirant et tous ces mois où j'étais folle amoureuse de lui et maintenant il m'embrasse enfin.

Je m'attendais à des feux d'artifice et des picotements dans tout mon corps et la chaleur qui m'envahirait et me monterait à la tête et les vagues d'excitation qui me parcourraient et c'est exactement ce que je ressens. C'est exactement ce que je ressens quand il passe sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure, puis la mordille doucement.

« Bonne année, Bella. » Murmure-t-il en me scrutant, une fois qu'il s'est éloigné. Et quand il se penche à nouveau vers moi dans le but de m'embrasser, j'éclate en sanglot. Il me regarde, choqué, mais je le repousse et me dirige rapidement vers la salle de bain que je referme derrière moi. Je pleure fort, violemment. Je reprends mon souffle et les larmes coulent le long de mes joues et je ne peux rien faire pour l'arrêter. Je pleure si fort que ma tête me fait mal.

« Bella ? » Edward toque à la porte et je n'arrive pas à lui répondre. « Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Il pensait probablement qu'il me ferait plaisir en m'embrassant. C'était sans aucun doute son unique but, mais ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Je ne me sens pas mieux. J'ai envie d'arracher ces mêmes lèvres qui ont touché les siennes. « Ouvre cette porte ou je te jure que je vais l'enfoncer. » M'ordonne-t-il inquiet.

Je me mouche le nez et essuie mes larmes, puis appuie mon front sur mes genoux. Je dois réfléchir mais j'ai trop bu. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant ? « Bella, je t'en supplie, ouvre la porte. » Continue-t-il et je me lève.

Je lui ouvre la porte de sa salle de bain et il s'apprête à dire quelque chose, mais je le devance. « Comment tu as osé faire ça ? » Je lui reproche. « Tu sais très bien ce que je ressentais pour toi. Tu sais très bien que je suis amoureuse de toi et ça fait des mois que j'essaie de te sortir de ma tête. Ca fait des mois que je fais tout pour t'oublier et tu crois que tu peux revenir comme ça et m'embrasser comme si ça voulait dire quelque chose ? » Je suis tellement en colère. « Tu m'as fait mal et tu n'en avait rien à faire. » Il reste bouche bée et je ne lui donne pas l'occasion de dire quoi que ce soit. « T'en as rien à foutre de ce que je ressens parce que tu es parti et que tu ne m'as plus jamais parlé depuis. Depuis que tu m'as rejeté. » Je passe une main dans mes cheveux. Je sais que j'ai un peu trop élevé la voix et que je ne ressemble probablement à rien, mais je n'en ai rien à faire. « Tu es avec quelqu'un d'autre. » Je marmonne, la voix brisée. Je secoue la tête. « Je veux dire, je comprends que je ne sois pas assez. Je ne suis pas assez jolie et populaire et je suis la meilleure amie de ta sœur jumelle et j'habite trop loin, mais est-ce que tu n'aurais pas pu attendre plus de deux semaines ? » Je ne savais pas que j'étais tellement en colère contre lui, mais ça fait des mois que j'ai mal et j'en ai marre de faire semblant d'aller bien. « Putain, tu m'as rejeté et puis maintenant tu viens et tu me dis que celui avec qui je pourrais être serrait le plus heureux de la terre ? Et bien, c'est des foutaises tout ça, parce que ça aurait pu être toi, Edward. »

Je recommence à pleurer involontairement. « Ca aurait pu être toi mais tu ne m'as pas voulu. Alors que moi je ne voulais personne d'autre que toi. »

Edward ne répond pas durant tellement de temps, que ça commence à être un peu gênant parce que maintenant je me rends compte de tout ce que je lui ai dit. Il ouvre la bouche, puis la referme, les bras ballants. « Je ne savais pas. »

« Exactement. » Je réponds, même si ça n'a aucun sens. Nous nous scrutons et je ne sais pas si je devrais partir maintenant.

« Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. » Il dit et je ne vois pas tout de suite à quoi il fait allusion. Il doit sans doute s'en rendre compte. « Tanya. » Il soupire. « Après que tu m'ai dit que tu étais amoureuse de moi et que je t'ai… Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à toi. » Il passe une main sur sa nuque et fait une grimace. « Je suis d'ailleurs venu plusieurs fois chez toi à la maison, mais à chaque fois je n'ai pas pu venir sonner à ta porte. » Je fronce les sourcils. Est-ce qu'il ment ? « Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je n'arrivais pas à te sortir de ma tête. Tout le temps… Je… » Il cherche ses mots et je croise les bras autour de moi. Je me sens vulnérable et j'ai soudainement froid. « Une fois que je me suis rendu compte que j'avais juste peur, il était déjà trop tard. Tu étais déjà parti et j'étais sur le point de déménager, moi aussi et puis je ne te verrais plus pendant des mois et puis, Tanya… » Il frotte ses paupières. « Tanya était juste là au bon moment. Pour me distraire. » Je ne comprends pas où il veut en venir. Je ne peux pas croire où il veut en venir. « C'était une distraction de toi. »

Il se rapproche de moi et je ne recule pas. « C'est ce que je voulais te dire là tantôt, mais tu n'arrêtais pas de fuir. »

Je baisse les bras. Je suis obligée de pencher la tête vers le haut pour pouvoir le regarder tellement il est proche. « Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire exactement ? » Ma voix est à peine plus forte qu'un murmure mais je sais qu'il m'a entendu.

Il pose ses mains sur mes épaules. « Je voulais te dire, Bella Swan... » Il remonte le long de ma nuque et ses pouces caressent mes joues. « Que moi aussi j'ai des sentiments pour toi. » Il pose un baiser sur mon front. « Et que tu m'as manqué. » Il embrasse mon nez. « Et que je m'en voulais d'avoir été aussi lâche. » Il joigne nos lèvres et cette fois, moi aussi je l'embrasse.

Je pose mes mains sur les siennes. « C'est vrai ? » Je lui demande et il ricane doucement avant de hocher la tête.

« C'est vrai. » Il descend sa main vers le bas de mon dos. « Et chaque jour j'ai rêvé de te revoir pour te dire tout ça. » Il me tire près de lui et je le laisse faire parce qu'après tout c'est ce dont j'ai rêvé moi aussi, pendant si longtemps.

Ses lèvres chaudes retrouvent les miennes et la sensation chaude réapparait dans le creux de mon ventre. Je passe ma main dans sa nuque afin de le rapprocher et entremêle mes doigts dans les cheveux courts de sa nuque. « J'avais tellement envie de faire ça, Bella. » Sourit-il contre mes lèvres. « Tu n'as pas idées. » Mais je ne peux pas lui répondre parce que je n'arrive pas à réfléchir avec sa main sur ma taille et ses doigts dans mon cou et je ne peux pas réfléchir quand ses lèvres sont sur mon visage et que je sens son souffle sur ma peau.

Je ne me rends compte que nous reculant que lorsque je me cogne contre l'évier. Il me soulève avec facilité et se positionne entre mes jambes. J'entoure sa taille. Il ne peut pas être assez proche. « Oh, Bella. » Râle-t-il contre la peau de mon cou lorsque son aine entre en contact avec mon entrejambe. Il mordille ma peau et ses doigts défont la tirette de ma robe. Il s'arrête et admire mon soutien-gorge noir, puis le détache et caresse mes seins, longuement. Je déboutonne sa chemise et admire son torse musclé. Je savais déjà de quoi il avait l'air torse-nu, parce qu'Alice et Edward et Emmett passaient tout leur temps dans la piscine, mais c'est différent maintenant que je sais que je peux le toucher. Notre proximité est différente.

Je gémis en parcourant délicatement ses pectoraux, puis ses abdos et il regarde comment je défais d'une lenteur exagéré la boucle de sa ceinture, puis le bouton de son jean noir. Ses mains passent sous le tissu de ma robe et il caresse mes cuisses avec adoration. Edward remonte ma robe sur mes hanches et joue avec le tissu de mon string. Soudainement il tient mes hanches avec force et me dit : « Ne me dit plus jamais que tu n'es pas jolie. » Je déglutis. « Tu es magnifique, Bella. » Il m'embrasse avec tellement de dureté que je suis pressé contre le miroir et son torse dénudé touche le mien. Je ressens sa respiration haletante et les battements de son cœur et je ferais tout pour que nous puissions rester comme ça pour toujours.

Il grogne quand je glisse ma main dans son boxer. Il palpite chaudement entre mes doigts. Edward parsème mon épaule et ma clavicule de baiser alors que je le libère de son confinement. Il se rapproche encore et s'appuie contre moi. « Est-ce que… » Demande-t-il en regardant sa verge dans ma main. « Est-ce que tu es certaine de vouloir… »

Je souris parce que je trouve qu'il est adorable. Il est vraiment adorable. « Je suis certaine, Edward. » Je le rassure en enfonçant les talons de mes pieds dans ses fesses pour le faire avancer. Il semblait attendre que ça, parce qu'il s'introduit presque immédiatement en moi, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Oh. » Gémit-il. « Oh, wow. » Dit-il et je m'agrippe à ses épaules. Il pose sa main dans la cambrure de mes reins me rapproche vers lui, s'enfonçant encore plus profondément en moi. « Tu es tellement chaude. » Il m'embrasse et commence un lent va-et-vient. « Si chaude. »

Il enroule ses doigts autour de mon coude et je mords son épaule pour m'empêcher de crier alors qu'il coulisse en moi, mais je ne peux retenir mes gémissements quand il appuie sur mon clitoris gonflé. « Edward. »

Il grogne fortement. « J'aime quand tu dis mon nom. » Et je souris.

« Edward… » Je répète. « Edward. » Il me pénètre de plus en plus rapidement. Il me butine encore et encore, m'emmenant de plus en plus haut à chaque coup de hanche. « Oh, mon dieu. » Mes mains sont partout sur son corps, sur ses omoplates, sur son dos, ses fesses. « Oh, mon dieu ! » Je m'écrie quand il touche un point sensible.

Edward penche la tête en arrière, les yeux clos et un son bas sort du fond de sa gorge. « Oh, Bella… » Grogne-t-il et s'enfonce en moi une dernière fois avant de rependre sa semence en moi.

Il reste comme ça pendant quelques secondes, sa main sur mon sein, puis il me regarde et se penche et m'embrasse.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. » S'explique-t-il gêné. « J'étais tellement excité que je n'ai pas pu t'attendre avant de venir. »

Je rigole doucement et cette fois c'est moi qui me penche vers lui. J'entoure son cou de mes bras et plante un baiser sur sa mâchoire carrée. « Ce n'est pas grave. » Mais il secoue la tête.

« Si, si. » M'assure-t-il, puis il sourit lui aussi. « Mais je te promets que je vais me rattraper après. »

Il retire son membre déjà à moitié mou et referme son pantalon. Je saute de l'évier et rajuste ma robe et mes cheveux en pétard. Je remarque son regard par-dessus mon épaule et il entour ma taille de ses bras et pose son menton sur mon épaule. « Tu es tellement belle. » Il le dit d'un ton niais mais je voudrais qu'il le dise encore et encore. « Et je suis amoureux de toi. »

C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me dise ça et que ça me fasse autant d'effet. Je ne suis pas certaine de si j'ai envie de pleurer ou de rire ou de l'embrasser. Probablement les trois.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à me briser le cœur encore une fois. »

Edward hausse les épaules. « Si ça finit à chaque fois par une jambe en l'air comme celle-ci, je prends le risque. » Blague-t-il et je me retourne et frappe durement son torse, mais il se contente de rigoler. « Désolé. Ce n'était qu'une blague. »

« Une blague de mauvais goût ! » Je lui reproche.

« Tu as raison. Je ne le ferais plus. » Dit-il en passant une main sur le haut de mon crâne.

« Alice est probablement entrain de se demander où nous sommes. » Je marmonne contre sa chemise.

« Ouais… Ou elle a perdu connaissance quelque part. »

Je prends ça main. « On descend ? »

Le pouce d'Edward caresse le dos de ma main. « D'accord. »

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dites? J'ai encore une deuxième OS, mais je dois encore la relire donc je la posterais un peu plus tard :)<strong>


End file.
